A Pacification With Apocalypse
by Sepetyra Navi
Summary: We Reapers are not born, we are made. The hell we lived through made a skeleton, and our death was the flesh and blood. To complete a Reaper, a strange personality quirk is necessary. For fans of PWE. Warning! First chapter is sort of sexy


Hey guys! It's me, Sepetyra Navi! This here is the intricate and usually depressing back stories of my increasingly popular Four Horsemen characters! I'll begin with Jisatsu, because I thought of it first. It's currently my favorite, but I've only written this one, so… I usually get my plot across with dialogue, as made obvious by _A Pacification With Erasure. _But these short angsty things contain little dialogue, and all have the same TWEWY character in it at one point. Let' begin!

Part One

~Takeshi Seiko (Jisatsu)

He belonged to Kotohara High's class 2-B, which was full of the most intelligent students. He was at the top of the list. His test scores were, for the most part, perfect, and his attendance was one hundred percent.

On the down side, he was quiet; perhaps too quiet. One of those intellectuals; trapped in his own mind, finding escape difficult. But he had friends, though not too many. They were loyal, however, especially one. His girlfriend, Aya Natsuda, did everything for him, not without receiving her thanks. Takeshi Seiko of class 2-B was very kind to her… but sometimes, he seemed distant. These were the times when he was ensnared in a jungle of thoughts without a machete.

Aya was also sort of quiet, and very beautiful. When she stood by Takeshi, they were sometimes mistaken as siblings, due to their attractiveness. When Takeshi reminded Aya of her beauty, she always blushed and looked away, whispering, "Don't say that…"

The two would walk together to Shibuya for shopping every Sunday while they had school off. Aya bought clothes, CDs, and manga. Takeshi bought thick textbooks on psychology, physiology, biology, astronomy, etc. He wasn't exactly the most accomplished reader, but his intellect was unmatched.

Some questioned Takeshi's love for Aya, because of his quietness and inattentiveness, but she always stood up for him. He really did love her. He just loved the pursuit of knowledge more.

One day, as the two walked through the busy Shibuya streets, Aya let out a gasp.

"What is it?" Takeshi asked quietly.

Aya pointed to a large building. In the window, there was a sign. "Western Chess Tournament," she read, "and it's taking place tomorrow! Oh, Takeshi, why don't you enter? I'm sure not everyone knows how to play that game, and the prize is a lot of yen. You could buy a lot of books…"

Takeshi stared at the sign for a moment. He very well could win if he were to enter.

That night, Aya came over and the two discussed strategy. Takeshi's parents were out on their anniversary, and it was late. There were open books on strategy and theory scattered across the room, filling the place with knowledge. Takeshi took a break from reading to lean back on the sofa and rub his eyes. He was straining them too much, he thought. Suddenly, he felt Aya throw her leg over his side and she sat on his lap, facing him. She was blushing more than he thought possible.

"Aya, what--" Takeshi began, but he trailed off when Aya pressed her lips to his. After a short while, Takeshi wrapped his arms around her stomach as she wriggled in his lap. He felt her moisture on his jeans by his groin as she rolled her hips back and forth. It was the only time Takeshi forgot how to think.

The next morning, the two departed from his house toward Shibuya, where Takeshi would enter the tournament. Never before had such a titular event held so much meaning. He and Aya held hands on the sub-train, but let go when they departed.

They passed some of Takeshi's friends along the way, who wished him luck and said they were going to the arcade, and he could join them afterward. He thanked them and continued on his way. They also passed some of Aya's friends, each of which who giggled and spoke gossip of their possible sexual relationship. Aya tried to ignore them as she followed her boyfriend.

By the time the final round had come along, it was late, and down to Takeshi and a man who called himself Kitaniji. He was a medium sized man with dark shades and long black hair. He was an adult, and grinning.

Takeshi remained solemn as the match began. It seemed to be going well for Takeshi at first, but after fifteen minutes, he began to see the inevitable defeat.

'Damn it,' he thought, 'I know everything there is to know about anything… How can I be losing to someone who makes his moves so quickly?'

Kitaniji chuckled. "Having trouble? Go ahead, make a move." he said.

Takeshi looked up at him in aggravation and moved his knight forward in an L-like way. He kept his hand on the piece for a moment, trying to see any future moves Kitaniji could make. He saw nothing, so he let go and sat back.

Kitaniji did not waste any time. He threw his bishop across the board and declared, "Checkmate. You lose, boy." He stood up and bowed to the audience, who began to applaud.

Takeshi was left speechless… and thoughtless. By the time most of the audience had left, Takeshi was still sitting in his chair, running the moves through his mind. Aya ran to his side with a tear in her eye. She kneeled next to him and kissed him, saying it was alright, it was alright, he played well. She was severely confident in him, it appeared.

In that case, he let her down.

That night, he sent Aya home after she kept trying to cheer him up. He wasn't even depressed. Just the opposite, in fact. He was elated to the point of hysteria. Kitaniji must've been some genius to beat a guy who knew everything about strategy! And how quickly he made his finishing move!

"I thought I knew it all, but I guess I didn't," Takeshi said to himself rather loudly, "What else don't I know?"

He searched through all the books he could to find something he didn't know about. Space? Nope, he knew it… Anatomy? He was a master of the subject. Poetry? No, even that he knew about.

"I guess it's just chess," he muttered creepily, "And death…" he looked at the knife on the kitchen counter. Standing up, he whispered, "If I can't learn chess properly, perhaps I can learn of death. What truly lies at the other side?"

He gripped the knife and glared at his reflection on it.

"The pursuit of knowledge is an endless rollercoaster," he said. He took the knife to his throat… but hesitated to move. What of Aya? What was he doing to her?

…

Oh, wait, he knew that already. It was death he didn't know about…

He slit his throat and caught a glimpse of his blood spraying against the wall before his legs gave out. He caught himself on the kitchen counter, mustering all of his strength to keep himself standing. He looked around dizzily, his vision going in and out of focus. Just before he passed on, he saw Aya standing in the doorway with her hands over her mouth.

He awoke in darkness. Panicking, he grabbed at his neck, but he felt no wound.

"You seek knowledge?" a deep voice asked, followed by a chuckle.

'I know that laugh,' Takeshi thought, 'Kitaniji!'

The man appeared before him, floating. "I know of something you've never even heard of…"

Takeshi paused skeptically. "What is that?" he asked slowly.

"The UnderGround. The Reapers. The Angels. The Game. The Conductor, and the Composer. My boy, now, in death, you know nothing."

Takeshi was determined to change that.

Oohoo, how fun. And sexy. Can I get away with softcore lemons and a T rating? Who cares, right? Yeah, thought so. Anyway, I'll see you all soon! Next week: the tale of the electric hikikomori, Genki Kuiki!


End file.
